The Dinner
by Zoe Brandon
Summary: Una última cena, y se proclama el amor verdadero. Sólo un sueño, y lo veo, puedo sentir a Edward cariciandome dulcemente... Estan real, no parece un sueño. Pero abro los ojos, y se que no todo fue fantasia.


HOLA!. BIEN, como veran soy nuevita aca. espero que les guste. dejen reviews haha no lo olviden.

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PARTE DE LA INGENIOSA STEPHANIE MAYER**_... la historia es la que me pertenece,.... y gracias a una amiga betta de aqui, tengo esta narracion.

.

.

.

**The Dinner**

En una noche algo calurosa, en las afueras de una cuidad no muy poblada, me encuentro sola.... sin ti.

No sabes cuánto te necesito. No sabes que sin ti no soy nada, no valgo... Que todo ese tiempo en el que me encontraba bajo tus brazos no significo algo para ti.

Mi departamento ya no es el mismo, se siente más vacío. Yo sigo esperando aquí tu llegada, cosa, que al parecer nunca será.

Apague las velas, el mantel está en su lugar, la comida se ha enfriado, y mi hermoso vestido de seda se ha arrugado más de lo normal por haberme quedado dormida junto a mi gato.

Estoy desesperada. No sólo por el hecho de que nunca te apareciste, sino de que ni siquiera me avisaste para que no te esperara. Preferiste que me mal gastará mi tiempo arreglándome, sólo para mirarme al espejo sola.

El reloj ya toco las pasadas pasada las diez y media. M quiero quitar el vestido, estoy incomoda. Quiero mojarme el cabello, quitarme la pintura, pero no puedo porque aun tengo esa esperanza de que vayas a llegar. Esa ligera cosa que llamamos fe, que me dice que vas a cumplir tu promesa.

Y así me quedo, diciendo tu nombre en la sala.

Estoy en la cocina, exhausta por la espera, y sobre todo por haber llorado tantas horas.

-Tu-, es lo único que suena en mis oídos antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Un ruido en la puerta hace que me sobresalte, pero ni siquiera puedo notar eso porque las lágrimas secas me impiden abrir los ojos.

-Amor, lo siento, yo...- creo escuchar tu voz, esa voz proviene de la persona que hizo que me quedara con la esperanza en las manos y con el dolor en el pecho. La causante de que me encuentre en ese estado, un tanto zombi como diría uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Porque?- solo eso sale de mis labios. Él me mira disculpándose con la mirada.

-Me retrase.- me aviso con voz suave y nostálgica.- hubo un choque y no me dejaban salir, las calles estaban cerradas, ¿No viste las noticias, cielo?

Noticias. ¡Eso era! Nunca prendí la televisión en toda mi angustia, porque estaba muy ocupada pensando lo peor sobre él. Lo había malinterpretado todo.

- Lo siento yo pensé que..- digo con algo de angustia en mi voz. Me siento culpable, culpable por haber pensado lo peor de él.

-No, perdóname a mi amor. Yo no te pude avisar porque no había señal, perdóname por ser el causante de hacer que estés en este estado.

Y ahora todo se solucionaba. Pensé mal por la desesperación, pero todo había sido una confusión. Él simplemente se había retrasado, nada grave. Mi inseguridad me había consumido.

-Te amo- con esas palabras me beso, como nunca lo había hecho.

Entramos en el departamento y todas mis respuestas estaban en él, a su lado. Después de esa noche supe que nunca me separaría de él. Al final ya la cena no importaba.

Estaba placidamente dormida cuando un ruido seco me levanta....

Caí en la realidad dándome cuenta que solamente había sido parte de mi imaginación. Él no había llegado aún, y en la espera me había dormido.

No había disculpas, no quedaban besos.

Me senté, rápidamente enciendo el televisor y busco canal de las noticias. Buscando algo, alguna señal… y entonces lo veo, lo escucho.

-Y aquí las noticias. Anunciamos un terrible accidente, a las 9 de la noche con treinta minutos dos carros, un mercedes, y un volvo, chocaron entre sí debido a un camión que se desvió del camino y golpeo a uno de estos haciendo que perdieran el control del carril…

Deje de escuchar.

No, no puede estar pasándome a mí.¿ Porque? No puedo creerlo.

Te has ido. Fue un sueño en verdad.

Perdóname… perdóname por haberte echado la culpa de todo. Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás… simplemente perdóname.

Escucho el teléfono de la cocina y con pasos lentos me acerco a él.

-Oh, lo siento, querida. Me acabo de enterar amiga- me comenta una voz demasiado familiar al otro lado del teléfono.

-Solo dime como esta-contesto con voz monótona, ajena a toda la situación.

-Nadie sobrevivió-pronuncia las palabras con dolor.

Eso ya lo sabía, algo me decía que él ya no estaba aquí.

Y a lo lejos, como si fuera el viento, logro escuchar un 'te amo'.

Y eso también lo sabía y sé que es verdad.

* * *

bien y eso es todo señores... sejen su review porfa.. ya saben el botoncito que dice _**GO **_

_**corienlyon... **_**: )**


End file.
